1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to motion compensation for camera module components and more specifically to a video rolling shutter correction for lens movement in cameras with optical image stabilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of small, mobile multipurpose devices such as smartphones and tablet or pad devices has resulted in a need for high-resolution, small form factor cameras, capable of generating high levels of image quality, for integration in the devices.
Some small form factor cameras for integration in the devices may incorporate focus mechanisms that may attempt to sense and react to distances from small form factor cameras to camera targets by adjusting location of the optical lens, which creates relative motion between the lens carriage and the image sensor.
Current designs do not adequately compensate for this relative motion between the lens carriage and the image sensor.